Fibrous panels, such as ceiling tiles and acoustical panels, are generally laminate structures comprising a basemat with a non-woven glass or glass blended veil to provide improved structural and acoustical performance. Additionally, the veil provides a uniform and flat appearance that is often desired in current interior design trends. To achieve the desired light reflectance properties and overall white appearance, the veil is painted with a sprayed coating. This coating is sprayed in multiple layers to provide a non-overlapping finish having uncoated areas which allows sufficient acoustical transmission into and through the tile. However, the spraying process results in a non-uniform layer that can present issues with a continuous production operation, including non-reproducible aesthetic finishes and wasted coating material.